survive_the_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonus Rounds
Bonus Rounds are a mechanic in Survive The Disasters 2 that was added in Version 1.21. It serves as a replacement to the minigame round from the Beta version. Description Bonus Rounds are events similar to Boss Times or Danger Modes, and are the rarest of them all. They give players a chance to get extra coins and EXP and generally require some teamwork. There are currently four in-game events, described below. They occur on every 28th round. Current Events * Token Hunt (A and B) * Tix Defense * Coin Balloon * Falling Hoops Events Description Players are teleported to a small 2D platform map. The main task is to collect tokens scattered around this map. There are three types of tokens: the blue token (gives 8 coins), the yellow token (gives 16 coins) and the red token (gives 32 coins). Tokens are shared, which means if a player collected a token, it will still be there to be collected by another player. A large Ticket bag will appear at the center of the map, and Noobs will spawn around the map and try to steal Tickets from the bag. The main task is to stop the Noobs from stealing all of the Tickets, as when the bag is emptied, players will not receive a bonus. A balloon will appear at the end of the map; when players use ranged weapons to damage the balloon, Coins will fall from the balloon, giving a chance for players to receive the Extra Coins achievement. As the round nears its end, the balloon gets faster. Players must go through hoops that slowly descend towards the ground to win rewards. Hoops that are worth more coins are smaller in size and drop down faster. There are three types of hoops: the blue hoop (gives 16 coins), the yellow hoop (gives 32 coins) and the red hoop (gives 64 coins). Gears like the Speed Coil, Fusion Coil and Epic Katana are recommended to reach the faster hoops in time. Themes * Final Fantasy X-2 - Rikku's Theme * Puyo Puyo - Sticker of Puyo Puyo * Super Smash Bros. - Targets! * Bonus Stage - Sonic 3D (Genesis) * Final Fantasy X - Blitz Off * Kirby Air Ride - Target Flight * Sonic Heroes - Special Stage 2 * Final Fantasy XIII - Pulse De Chocobo Trivia * The Tix Defense bonus round is based on the now-deprecated Ticket currency on ROBLOX. It may reference Tickets being the only viable currency for players who did not wish to spend money on ROBLOX. * The Token Hunt bonus round might be based on the Target Smash!! Stadium mode from the Super Smash Bros. series. * The Tix Defense bonus round is the only bonus round that you can double your coins if you have Double Coins. The other bonus rounds use separate Achievement bonuses and thus are not doubled. * Coin Balloon does not give you any EXP from its bonus. * The streak will not be affected in any way, neither losing or increasing. * Bonus Rounds were updated in Version 1.37 as they would appear only after 28 rounds have passed nor could they be found in Mystery Disaster rounds. * Coin Balloon was previously known as Ring Balloon, and it dropped rings, based off of Sonic the Hedgehog. It was renamed in Version 1.39, and now drops coins due to the Sonic The Hedgehog content removal. Category:Mechanics Category:Modes